


We Fell In Love In October

by LIABILITYROSE



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, eve criminology teacher, poor eve she deserves the world, probably but idk how many chapters it'll have, villanele law teacher, weekly updates if god wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIABILITYROSE/pseuds/LIABILITYROSE
Summary: "Will I see you tonight?" At the sudden voice, Eve flinched. The air in her lungs came out all at once. The throat accompanied her as it suddenly dried up. Her back stiffened for a second before she regained her posture."Yes, of course. I'll be there."OrLaw teacher Villanelle helps Criminology teacher Eve discover herself.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. October

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the first chapter, I've been wanting to write Villaneve for a while now. Some things are translated from Spanish, so if anything doesn't make sense please tell me!
> 
> Also, the thing about the careers and how it's all organized, I used how it's in my country. I tried to adapt it to the UK but I couldn't find many things. So if anything isn't clear or it's confusing, just ask.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you like it. My twitter is LIABILITYROSE just in case.

Autumn might not be the best season for some, but Eve adores it. 

The palette of warm colours, the bare trees, and the cold weather. Wearing warm clothes without having to put on thousands of layers to make them work. Coming home from work and being able to relax, comfortable on the couch reading a new book. The smell of sunbaked wood and fresh air flooding the city. Even stepping on the dry leaves while walking on the sidewalk was something beautiful.

But when autumn begins, the winter break is over. And the school year begins.

She didn't hate her job. In fact, she was more passionate about teaching than most people. But a new year meant new faces, more correction of papers, and invention of projects to submit. And Eve's mind was not going to be able to handle the stress of keeping her personal life on track with her work life. 

The board of directors had been reorganized for the first time in almost ten years, with the excuse of 'needing a younger spirit' (most people already knew about the late director's extracurricular activities). They were not complete strangers who had taken over the higher ranks, and even Eve had been offered a new position, but she declined it for the sake of her own well-being. 

The new directorship was accompanied by new professors as well. A large number of recent graduates and veterans were expected to begin teaching at the university. Not that Eve thought she was better than any of her colleagues, she preferred to stay in the shadows despite being praised countless times. And she trusted Carolyn completely to make a good choice of teachers, after all, she had earned a reputation in the education field over the years. She just didn't appreciate the image some of her new workmates had. 

"When was the last time you relaxed?" 

Eve watched as her friend entered the common area. Elena sat in the opposite chair with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous look on her face. She only rolled her eyes at her attitude, receiving a pout in response.

"Elena, no." She continued to work on her papers for a few seconds, eventually looking up at the feeling of being observed. She found the same dark eyes as before. Her vision moves around the room, noticing they were alone. She glanced at the clock behind her. It was five minutes before she rang the bell. Sighed and then began to gather her belongings.

"Eve! Listen to me!" whimpered the younger one. She just stood up, ignoring it once more. "Did you meet some of the new teachers? They say Carolyn's son is coming in." Elena started walking down the aisles with her. There were still no students crowding the building, they were on adaption time. It was ridiculous for those who already had some time in the place, but understandable for the ones who didn't.

The older one rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh at her classmate's comments. At some point she began to turn a deaf ear to what she was saying, keeping her eyes fixed forward. She thought about how she was going to keep up with the younger teachers, what their classes and projects would be like, or what teaching techniques they might use. She also prayed silently that no one would be a nuisance or a novice who would need constant help.

"You are young too." She stopped Elena's monologue, marking her observation. Silence took over the conversation, turning the atmosphere into an unpleasant one. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." For a moment she looked at the younger one, who, despite her uneasiness, had a flash of curiosity in her eyes. "I mean, you'd have no problem making friends with them. Assuming that most of them would be around your age." Pausing for a moment, she searched for words that would not leave her in a bad position. "The older ones, we will probably have trouble socializing."

After another few seconds of silence, Elena's laughter broke out. Some turned to look at them, which caused Eve to try to silence them with her hands. "You talk like you're on the verge of retirement, you idiot. You're not even fifty," The young woman pointed out to her, to which she raised an eyebrow and looked at her incredulously. The other one just rolled her eyes at the attitude. "it won't be hard to make new friends." 

She sighed while pulling a pack of candy out of her purse. The time for the introductory meeting was approaching, and although neither of them wanted to admit it, nerves were beginning to play tricks on them. 

"You could be right. Or maybe they're all just a bunch of children who feel the best in the world for finally finishing their thesis." Another laugh came in response that only irritated her more. She took another piece of candy and grudgingly handed the package to Elena. "I should start buying another brand."

"I thought you'd be in a better mood, considering it's already autumn." They ended the conversation with that. Eve looked at her wristwatch, there were only five minutes left before the meeting started. She waved her partner to go to the room.

Once they got there, on the dot, they noticed everyone's face was familiar. 

There were chairs all over the place, a long table in the middle of the room, and a microphone at the back of the room. The teachers gathered in groups, some small and some large. The board was near the microphone, discussing.

Quietly they walked around the room until reaching the end of the table. Both women looked at the place with puzzled looks. They stayed that way for two heartbeats until Eve broke the silence. "I know everyone." She took one last look at the teachers on her left and then turned to her partner.

"Me too." Elena imitated her actions. She filled her lungs with air and went on. "Do you see anyone new?" 

"No. I just said I don't." With a scowl, the younger one snorted. She opened her mouth to fight back but was interrupted by Carolyn's voice. Her coughing was heard through the speakers at what seemed like maximum volume. In response, she signaled behind her to turn it down.

"Good afternoon." It came out in a strong voice. She glanced quickly at those present, then settled down with a satisfied smile. "I can't help but notice that we are all present." The comment made both turn their heads to corroborate this. "We are starting a new year that brought with it abrupt changes. The directive team was changed, as most of you already know." She waved her hands to introduce them. "And as you may have also heard, the renewal of directors leads to the loss of teachers..." Eve sighed and turned a deaf ear. She knew what was going to be said. Her gaze traveled to the woman next to her. Her eyebrows were still furrowed, attention focused on the dean. 

She took a step backward, bumping into the table in no time. Turned around and looked at the food choices. A grimace gripped her face as she felt her stomach twist in disgust. A waiter passing by with drinks offered her one, which she accepted. 

Slowly she began to study her surroundings. The drink was cold against her hand, ice hitting the glass. The room had been repainted, along with the other ones. It had good lighting, so much that it was a bit overwhelming. It was built in the middle of the building, so all the careers had access to it. The smell was atrocious. Sweat mixed with perfume and alcohol. She always wondered why grown-ups had such odour. 

There were peers and others who had come from different faculties. She recognized some of them from law, medicine, and even the fine arts. The first two weren't a surprise. Criminology shared a building with law, and medicine was only ten minutes away. She noticed that most of them were with people of their same careers, but those who were known to be more sociable had filtered into other groups.

"There are anesthesiology folks." Eve was startled by the whisper of her partner. She looked at her for a moment, slightly annoyed. Sighing, she asked with her hands for further details. Elena squinted in confusion at that. "What?"

"What's wrong with them? Engineering came too." 

"Yeah, but they're not that important." The younger one raised an eyebrow and shook her head in an attempt to point out the obvious.

"God, they're all the same. Some just have a bigger ego than--"

"Shut up, Carolyn's coming." She shook his arm trying to get her to notice. Eve turned around at the same time the dean got to them.

"Eve. Elena." She nodded in each direction. Both returned the same gesture accompanied by a small grimace. "What did you think of the speech?" The youngest of them looked at her companion with a big smile, seeking help.

"We thought it was perfect." Eve was able to say between Elena's babbling. The director sealed her lips, then formed a pleased smile. 

"I'm glad, then."

Silence took over the conversation, forcing Carolyn to end it. They watched her slowly drift away until she reached another group. Once seen away enough, the older one began. "God. I'd be scared if I didn't know her since I started teaching." She released into the air with a warm laugh. 

It was already midnight and the event seemed to be heading for more. Bill had joined the conversation short after, welcoming himself in it. They did little more than drink and talk and wait for the announcement of goodbye. 

Eve felt her brain pulsing against her skull. The atmosphere had become overwhelming and the air dense. Most of the people present already had alcohol running through their blood, and some had gone to the extreme of losing their balance. She had never understood why they celebrated the start of school in such a way.

"What do you think of what Carolyn said?" Bill tried to lighten the mood by starting a conversation. At some point during the previous hour, they had become quiet and dedicated to drinking in silence. Not receiving any response, the man turned around only to find two pairs of guilty eyes. "You didn't hear her?" He tilted his head to the side and raised a commissure. Once again only receiving sealed lips. He laughed and bit his lower lip in disbelief. "She spoke for less than ten minutes, and explained how it was going to be organized for the whole year."

Elena jumped to the defense. "We got bored! You can't blame us," she looked around for anyone who could hear her, "you know she always drags it out for hours when it's her turn to speak in public." She ended with a whisper. Eve nodded in agreement. He just shook his head.

"Tell us what she said, about those who will enter. I don't see any of them." She said as she looked at everyone, trying to find a stranger in the crowd again. All she could see was more drunk people and a few tired ones. Everyone was still in the same groups, but now there were some dancing to the music in the background.

"They'll start on Monday, something along the lines of legal papers getting a little complicated, so new hires will have to wait." He paused to collect his thoughts for a moment. "Most will be young, as we thought, but she also said that there will be a few transfers from other universities and even other countries." He concluded with a look of anticipation.

"God, I've been waiting for this to happen for ages. The faces of the old people were already tiring me." Elena said the last thing in a funny way. They both turned to Eve expecting some kind of reaction. All they got was a tired sigh.

"I just don't want them to be cocky."

"You should have more confidence in them, in a few years they'll replace us." Bill quickly remarked. 

"Shut up, you idiot."

It was the beginning of the week, the day the new professors were going to show up. 

Most of the teachers decided to keep the atmosphere serious, hiding the curiosity that the situation provoked in them. The students still absent, but the halls were not empty. Even if there was not a very good relationship between the two groups of teachers, it was obvious that both criminology and law expected the same.

Eve had not taken part in the welcome. Even after Bill's complaints and Elena's encouragement, she preferred to stay in the background. As much as she anticipated the change in atmosphere, she found the attitude of some colleagues childish.

She spent the entire morning tidying up her classroom. She seemed pretty grateful for the one she had been given that year. It was generously sized, well equipped and quite new. The lighting was also good. The windows were long, with the old style of the whole building. It faced the front, with a direct view of the soccer field.

She couldn't help but be consumed by her thoughts. Her body went unconsciously into pilot mode, doing everything neatly and quickly. Doubts about what the year would be like flooded her mind. How was she going to adapt to teaching again, and what were the changes proposed by the board. 

After less than ten minutes she began to hear sound from the corridor. She assumed that the newcomers had begun to arrive. A glance at the clock confirmed it, it was already a quarter past two. She didn't bother to leave, didn’t seem interested at all.

As time passed, the noise gradually became more difficult to ignore. Her head began to rumble and her eyes began to burn because of the artificial light. For a moment, she stopped setting up the projector to go to the windows. In a single movement each curtain one was raised, letting sunlight flood into the room. She decided to open one after feeling the air getting thicker. 

Calmly, Eve inflated her lungs with oxygen. The breeze hit her face. The day was not overcast, but it was not hot either. Sunshine made everything warmer, and the wind was light but noticeable.

When she turned to continue his work, the door slammed open. Bill's recognizable voice came into the room.

"A lot of nice people, Eve, you missed it." It was said with a reproaching tone. The woman remained silent, ignoring the rebuke. "Many young people came, yes, but also veterans." He paused and looked around playfully. 

Eve lifted her face to the ceiling, seeking for a way to answer. "Anyone important?" She still didn't look at the man, even as she passed in front of him.

"Vasiliev, Konstantin for law. He will teach political science. Frank Haleton here, will teach sociology." He looked for his colleague's eyes and went on. "Carolyn's son, Kenny, will continue to study criminology as well. And it is said that Vasiliev's niece will be in law school as well, but I don't think so. She's still working on cases." 

The woman paused for a moment to process that. She slowly turned around until she was facing him. Silence fell over the room. "I never thought I'd work with Konstantin again." Both of them let out a slight laugh.

"Elena stayed talking to a boy, I think his name was Hector... Or Hugo. But it was good to see, they seemed to hit pretty well." Bill raised his eyebrows. He looked down at the floor with a tender smile. "She said she was going to stop by later to invite you. They're going to the bar some blocks away." He started walking to the exit, not waiting for an answer.

Eve followed him with her eyes, raising her eyebrows at his actions. "Where are you going?"

"You looked busy. I'll leave you to finish, see you tonight." He answered her once at the door.

It had been three hours, and Eve hadn't taken a break. 

She had left the room only to buy a snack from the vending machine by the door. When she came out the halls were empty and there was no sound. It surprised her how time passed without noticing it.

Elena kept Bill's word and soon after stopped by to invite her to the bar. She didn't give an answer at the moment. Instead, used the usual excuse, 'I don't know if Niko will want to do anything today.’ The youngest one didn't over insist, which she found a bit odd, but ended up appreciating.

She seemed to be the only person in the building because of the amount of silence. At one point the thought about leaving the room to prove it wasn't true came to her mind. But she abandoned the idea when someone could be heard walking outside.

The footsteps were choked through the door. Because of the hard floor, it was obvious that the shoes had heels. The combination of the stomping and the sharp silence sent a chill down Eve's spine. She stopped arranging her folders at the same time that the person outside stopped walking. Seconds passed and she stood still. There was only silence.  
Her mind began to work, worried that the possibility of someone wanting to kill her seemed real.

She was startled to hear knocking on the door. A moment went through without knowing what to do, until she could make out a light 'come in'. The door soon unlocked. It swung wide open and the shoes were heard again. The steps were now slower, more relaxed.

She didn't see who came in until a shadow covered her desk. Ñooked up to find a tall figure. For a moment she was stunned. Quickly she began to analyze it. 

It was a woman. Didn't look thirty, but over twenty-five. A young aura surrounded her. Golden hair running over her shoulder a bit. It was combed back, without a single hair down. She was wearing a dark suit with golden horses. It was tight and had a belt around. A purple shirt could be seen underneath.

She wanted to think it looked ridiculous, but the way she carried everything made her look like a Greek goddess. 

The blonde was staring straight at her, without lowering her chin. Hands in her pockets making her look carefree. Her figure was imposing and intimidating, but there was something about her essence that made her seem fearless. It made anyone who looked at her forget everything.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes. The atmosphere was not strained, but Eve did not feel relaxed. The two of them had their eyes fixed on each other. 

It continued until the younger one relaxed her shoulders and looked around the room. She turned on her heels and stood for a few moments with her back to Eve. Then turned around and spoke for the first time. 

"Good room." 

One.

Two.

Three.

The older one didn't know how to react. She remained motionless once again in front of her. One could hear her mind working a thousand miles an hour, the gears of her head colliding. Her breathing and pulse quickened for a moment, her hands trembled and small drops of sweat began to run down her neck.

"I was lucky." 

The words slipped out of her mouth without permission. More stable than expected. She stood up from her seat, with only the desk separating the younger girl from her. Looked into the green eyes and swallowed dry. Panic had set in for no reason.

"Hi, Eve." 

Eve watched as the woman took her right hand out of her pocket to greet her. She grabbed it without much delay. "Good afternoon..." Her voice hesitated, waiting for an answer. 

"Villanelle. Vasiliev Villanelle." A faint smile began to creep into her mouth.

"Vasiliev? Konstantin's niece?"

The youngest sighed and her smile turned into a grimace that she quickly concealed. 

"Yes."

"How do you know my name?" Eve noticed her hands still attached. 

"My uncle told me wonders about you." Villanelle followed the older one's line of sight. She let go of her hand when she noticed them.

They stood there and said nothing. The atmosphere had eased off, and Eve felt as if her shoulders were much lighter. The clock had already struck six, accompanied by the church bells. Neither of them reacted. 

For a moment, she felt the intimidating figure of the minor become more familiar. The warmth in her chest began to grow and she was unable to stop the smile that formed on her lips.

"Will I see you tonight?" At the sudden voice, Eve flinched. The air in her lungs came out all at once. The throat accompanied her as it suddenly dried up. Her back stiffened for a second before she regained her posture.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there."


	2. Played It So Nonchalant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve wasn't so keen on parties anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cried like a baby because of the finale, but loved it.
> 
> I wrote this one and really liked it at the moment, but I have a weird feeling about it now sooo
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!

Parties became boring as the years went by.

Eve was never one to turn down a night out. She always enjoyed them. In her college years, she was known all over the place for her wild lifestyle. Those memories filled her with something resembling pride (with shame accompanying). And she had been able to go out regularly until she was almost forty.

But keeping up with the youth was difficult. They had the same enthusiasm that she had at their age. And though she found it hard to admit, her body nor her mind could take it.

The constant shouting, along with the thick air and the overwhelming number of people made a combination impossible to bear. Even more when the same people who accompany you are like kids with a poor tolerance for alcohol. And having to take care of a bunch of grown-ups with so much going on in the background was not the best night out in the world. 

"We thought you got lost!" Elena's scream could barely be heard over the music. Seconds earlier she had been flailing her arm, trying to get Eve's attention. "Come, let's get you something." She led her further into the bar, dodging some people on the way.

The youngest girl waved her hand to the barman to get him closer, then looked at Eve with expectant eyes. "An Old Fashioned, please." When she saw him walk away, her eyes returned to her friend. "So? Who came?"

Elena hesitated for a second before answering. "Almost everyone, I don't know if the missing ones will come or not." One could tell that the alcohol had had its effect on her, but she was still able to strike up a proper chat. "But the older ones came too, so picture it." A small, amused laugh broke out in the middle of the sentence. 

The two returned to the table when they were served the drink, being welcomed with drunken shouts. They sat between Hugo and Bill, who had been talking amicably until a moment ago. Several conversations were going on at the same time, so it was difficult to focus on just one. 

"Did you see who just came in?" She could hear the woman in front of her say. Eve kept her eyes on her hands, disinterested in what was going on around her. She was already regretting her decision. "Vasiliev." At the mention, her head rose in record time. She swore she could hear her neck cracking. With a glance, she searched the entire bar, finally finding him following the line of sight of her companions.

"Fuck, I thought he wouldn't come." She whispered, hoping not to be heard.

Half the table stood watching them go into the bar for a few seconds until Elena broke the silence. "Who's the woman?" Everyone's eyes automatically went to the named one, and Eve was not left behind.

Villanelle was at her uncle's side. They both ordered their drinks, engaging in giggly conversation. Barely a glimpse of each of them could be seen from the side, their bodies were hidden by the crowds that separated them from the table. Still, it was easy to recognize them. 

"I think that's his niece." Bill could be heard saying. "But I didn't see her today, did anyone see her?" He turned to ask in general. Everyone shook their heads, imitating his action. 

For a few minutes they continued to talk, but Eve was unable to concentrate. She thought for a moment what her friend had said. If no one had seen Villanelle, it meant she had only introduced herself to Eve. It could be because Konstantin had told her about her, and she was curious enough to meet her, or it could simply be by chance. But the first option stuck in her head like a sticker.

The brunette rested the chin on her shoulder, trying to search out the corner of her eye for the minor. She couldn't find her anywhere. Not even on the dance floor.  
With a drink in hand, Bill waved Eve to join him. Dodging the bodies, they made their way out. Her friend pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, staring and asking for a lighter. In silence, the two of them started to smoke. 

Nothing could be heard in the street except the muffled music in the background. It wasn't a very busy area, and if it wasn't for the bar, it would be one of the quietest parts of the city. Even with the university nearby. It wasn't too late yet, so it caught their attention how few cars passed by. It could be a good neighborhood to live in.

"It's cold." The woman said as she exhaled deeply. There was a significant contrast between the temperature inside and outside the bar. Smoke would be coming out of her mouth if it weren't for the cigarette.One look at his friend was enough to know that he had a question waiting to be asked. She sighed the icy air after taking her last puff. With a raised eyebrow in her face, she began. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Bill looked at her for a heartbeat, turning his body in her direction to answer her. "Were you looking for someone in there?" 

"No." Firm and confident, she didn't miss a moment to say it. The man only frowned and pursed his lips. He quietly demanded the truth. 

Eve did not fight anymore and closed her eyes for a moment. She ordered her mind, trying to find a concise answer. Her head had lost all knowledge for a second, and the next second a storm of thought attacked her. 

"Villanelle."

Her partner didn't say anything in response, causing her to worry. She opened her eyes again and directed them to him. He had also finished his cigarette and was looking back. "I might be needing more information." He ended up saying. It sounded like fun, but the curiosity was there.

"Vasiliev's niece."

Bill hesitated for a moment, trying to figure something out. "Why were you looking for her?" 

A car passed by for the first time since they had left, catching the attention of both of them. It was a taxi. A young woman was seen getting out, heading straight for the entrance of the bar. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, putting some things in her bag. Then continued to walk with her eyes held high as her slightly troubled expression became a more cheerful one. "Bill!" a smile on her face appeared as she exclaimed.

"Nadia, good to see you here!" The man's normally thick voice went up three octaves.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some problems with transportation." With both hands, she pointed to the place where the taxi had stopped. Then turned to the other woman, offering her a hand that was shaken in a second. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nadia."

"Likewise. Eve." 

"Well, I'm going in. I'll see you inside." They nodded, watching her walk away.

Silence took over the situation. They both stood still, not knowing how to go back to the conversation. The music had now changed, and Eve could swear she heard her colleagues screaming at the arrival of another person. She bit her inner cheek until she couldn't feel it, undecided again.

"She went to see me." The words came out without notice, and it took her a few seconds to record them. "Villanelle, I mean. She introduced herself." She searched for something in her friend's eyes, only to find confusion.

"I didn't see her. Not even when they all came in." 

Eve's settled into her place. "That's why I'm saying it. I assumed it was by mere chance, but she even knew my name."

"Her uncle probably told her about you, or something like that."

"Yeah, I figured that out too." A moment passed and she sighed, starting to talk faster. "But how did she know that was my classroom? Or what it looked like?"

Bill answered just as quickly. " Could have asked someone where it was, and most probably saw pictures of you before." The woman snorted, unsatisfied with his answers. "Why do you make such a big deal out of it?"

The brunette opened her mouth to answer him, but no sound came out. She closed it and thought about the question. Why did it really matter so much to her? Villanelle probably entered without knowing who was inside and then had recognized her in the moment. That would explain why it had taken her so long to start talking. 

"I don't know. It just caught my attention, I guess." A shrug of shoulders and a defeated sigh followed. She really had no idea.

"You should learn to get over things, Eve." Even if it came out in a joking manner, she knew he was serious. "She's just his niece."

Sitting alone at a bar wasn't the happiest image. And Eve knew it.

But everyone seemed to be trying to irritate her that night. She lost track of how many people had accidentally pushed her, how many drinks almost spilled on her, and how much shouting she received directly in her ears. And as much as she wanted to keep her spirits up, it was too much to bear.

Being able to stay calm for a moment was all she wanted. Even if her eardrums were perforated and her head exploded. 

She thought about going to the bathroom and staying there, but it was too low for her. Going outside was not an option either, since she went out with Bill the temperature had only dropped. Staying with her friends was out by now, everyone was too drunk to talk to them. And finally, getting drunk wasn't as appealing to her either, she had to drive home.

Thirty minutes had passed since she settled there, and only changed her drink once. She didn't mind being on her own, but she didn't enjoy it either. From time to time her eyes checked for her peers to make sure they were all right.

A couple of times she was able to see Villanelle, dancing and flirting with whom she could recognize as Nadia. But in the last ten minutes, she couldn't find her anywhere. It didn't bother her for long, she kept in mind what Bill had told her. She talked a few times to the people sitting next to her and even managed to strike up a conversation with the newly divorced.

"The drink will be paid by the lady there." The bartender interrupted his thoughts, leaving a glass in front of her and taking the previous one. 

She glanced in the direction he had pointed. The blond hair that she had been chasing all night was turning its back on her, staring attentively at the dance floor. She was sitting at a table of two chairs. Eve didn't know how to react, confused as to why she had paid for a drink. With her eyes fixed on Villanelle, she sorted out her head to think about what to do. Swallowing dry, her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. All of her belongings remained on the table, so she just took her new drink and headed for the younger woman.

"Miss Vasiliev."

It took a few seconds before Villanelle's face came into view. She had a faint smile on her face and carried a confidence that only she knew how to use. Eve felt the blonde's eyes go all over her body. The color came upon her face and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. 

"Polastri. Sit down, please." 

The brunette could have sworn her smile grew a little bigger. 

She obeyed quickly, running the chair back so that she could sit. A noise crept over the music. The two watched each other for a moment, trying to get the other one to start the conversation.

"A drink, mh." Eve gave up and started talking. "Pretty bold." A playful eyebrow rose, letting out a slight laugh to the other woman's tune.

"You looked very lonely." Not sure if she should be offended or grateful. She was not bothered to be on her own, but she definitely preferred being accompanied. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Eve thought for a moment about her answer. "No, it's okay." She sighed and went on. "I was beginning to get bored." One of the corners of her mouth lifted involuntarily. Talking to Villanelle was entertaining, even if it caused a constant feeling of uncertainty.

"I'm glad, then." 

The background noise was gone for a moment, as both had something to distract them from the mess. Words were not enough for the moment, neither had dared to interrupt the silence, either. The brunette tried to read the other woman's expression, but she seemed so carefree that she could not find anything hidden. It seemed she was thinking about something but did not want to say it.

"Did you get to meet everyone?" Eve began to speak a second time. It bothered her to keep quiet for so long. 

Villanelle moved in her seat. " Most of them, yes." A nasal laugh accompanied the response. The brunette raised her eyebrows, hoping that something else would follow. Villanelle looked to her side, where the drunken teachers were talking and playing. She widened her eyes with a grimace at her mouth. "They're all right, I guess. A little eccentric. But I haven't met them sober, so I'll tell you when I do." Eve laughed along with her, amused by the way she talked about her colleagues. "Except for you, of course."

It was the older one's turn to get awkward. She adjusted to her seat and began to defend them. "I can only speak well of my department, but I suppose there are some nice people in your faculty, too." A comfortable smile formed on the blonde's mouth. The mood of the conversation shifted. "Did you get a chance to walk around the building?" 

Villanelle crossed her arms and rested them on the table, getting closer to the woman. "Not yet," she narrowed her eyes, trapping her lower lip between her teeth for a second, " I was hoping someone could show me the place." It came out in a tone that could make anyone puzzled.

Eve opened up her mouth a couple of times, not being able to make any sound. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. In two heartbeats, her entire face frowned and took a deep breath. "If you want, I can help you with that." Her voice came out confident but that was not how she felt.

"I could really use it, thanks, Eve." 

The use of her name was impossible to ignore. The way it flowed from her mouth, she liked it. Even if it was only two syllables, her accent was noticeable. It made a strange warmth flood into her body. But she wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol showing its effect or because of the woman.

The moment was over when the buzzing of a cell phone was heard. Villanelle shook her head slightly, indicating that it was not hers. Then she signaled her to check it. The brunette quickly took it out of her pocket, reading the message from the lock screen. 

"Shit." Whispered as she read it. Her gaze shifted between the minor and the device. She took a mouthful of air. "I should get going. I forgot I was having dinner with Niko."

"Niko?"

"My husband." Villanelle peeked at her hand in search of a ring, which she unfortunately found. She stood up from her seat at the same time as Eve. The last one took her drink and swallowed it, drinking it all in one sip.

" Can I accompany you out?" 

"I don't want to disturb." The blonde walked next to her when she was getting her stuff.

"Not a problem at all. It's dangerous at night." Eve stopped for a moment after putting on her coat. She flashed a grateful smile and nodded. 

The two of them headed for the exit, almost stuck together because of the lack of space.

The street was almost as quiet as before. Now there were a couple of people smoking and waiting for taxis. The air felt cold and their noses were already painted a slight red. Villanelle did not flinch at the change of temperature, but Eve shrank, looking for warmth in herself.

"I parked it two blocks away."

There was no parking when she arrived. The blonde woman was still the same, walking quietly by her side. She didn't seem bothered by the weather nor the distance. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Villanelle's tone puzzled her a little. She seemed calm but there was something else underlying it.

"Of course. I guess I'll see you too." 

The younger woman nodded with a smile at the obvious statement. She closed the car door and then walked away from it a little.

Eve was able to see her in the rearview mirror as she headed back to the bar.

The sound of the door closing seemed much louder in comparison to the silence in the house. 

She left her keys on the table and took off her shoes. There was no sign of Niko anywhere. The food was on the table, waiting for her. The sofa was in front of the TV, so she assumed he had waited for her. A feeling of sadness came over her, but she didn't feel sorry for being late.

She sighed as she headed for the kitchen. With one hand she grabbed the plate and put it in the fridge. Her feet felt cold against the floor. A breeze came in through the living room window. It slammed shut.

The tiredness in her body became more and more evident, forcing her to go to sleep. 

The bedroom was dark, with the figure of her husband standing out on the bed. Her out was replaced with a lighter one. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom as she looked at the men sleeping. A strange feeling crept up on her.

Her mouth tried to form a smile that ended up becoming a grimace.


End file.
